Sexual Relations with my high school student
by AlainaP
Summary: Pics of Alaina: /gallery/337tszt6w/bacb9923/ (Add postimg dot org infront of it) /gallery/3gbqu9lb0/d9938834/ /gallery/cyiemf1q/517ca9ca/ /gallery/cyiemf1q/517ca9ca/


*****This is not exactly fanfiction, in fact it's not even fiction. This is the true story of the climax that was my sexual relationship with my high school student Alaina.

Alaina Pinvesis is a girl that would make any man become extremely horny. A 15 year old volleyball player with perfect c cup tits and a nice tight ass. The girl who would wear spandex to my classroom every other day show off her delicious legs then sit on my lap afterschool.

She would sit on my lap and I would give her good grades. It worked out for both of us. I may be in my 40s but I should correct my first sentence. Alaina Pinvesis is no girl, she is a complete woman.  
As she sits on my lap I rub her long legs along the thigh. Her ass splits right over my cock as she bounces up and down. She get's me extremely hard. She is essentially jerking me off with her ass.  
As I get hornier and hornier I attempt to slip my hand into her skin tight shorts however, she always scolds me and slaps my hand away. She claims she wants to remain a virgin. Funny coming from such a pervertedly dressed slut. She's more or less a whore already considering she's let me grope her breasts before.  
She's wearing a white tank top and no bra today so although her breasts are pretty visible, I'm unable to see her nipples thanks to the thick material. I ask her to stand up for a second and she obeys without question. It is then that I take my glass of water and splash it onto her shirt. She screams from the cold ice water.  
The shirt absorbs the water to the point where her breasts are now completely visible. Her nipples are fully exposed and hard. This is the first time I've seen her nipples and I'm now the horniest I've ever been in my entire life. I start to rub my cock while staring and her fully exposed breasts.  
Alaina's face is bright red as she attempts to cover herself up by hiding her breasts with her hands. The pushing together however only makes them seem larger.  
"What the hell are you doing you pedophile!?" she screams at me. "This wasn't part of the agreement!" "I strictly told you im not getting nude for you!".  
"Your top is still on!, I don't think I've exactly crossed the line yet." I reply. "Could I please dry off? I'm getting a little cold" she mumbles.

"Allow me to dry you off" I reply with a evil smile.  
"H- How are you going to do that?" She says sounding worried.  
I then got onto my knees and said: "Like this"  
It was then that I started to suck on her breast through her wet shirt. "Ugghghhhhh nggghhhhh" She moans.  
I use a little tongue and lick her rock hard nipples.  
She continues to moan and moan as if resisting with only her voice.  
As I start to individually suck her left nipple she starts moaning for me to stop.  
I then stop and ask her why.

She then proceeds to slowly take off her hair tie and let's her gorgeous hair flow out. The then pulls off her tank top and allows her breasts to fall out. "This will make things a little better" she says shyly.  
"Oh Alaina!" I exclaim.  
I push her onto the ground and stick my tongue in her mouth. I kiss her passionately and she kisses me passionately back. I explore the inside of her mouth with my tongue. While groping her breasts with my hands. She moans passionately at every squeeze I give her. I tell her to get up and she obeys. I stand right next to her and slowly pull off her shorts and reveal her ass and pussy. Her pussy is well shaved, almost bald. I then got on my back and ordered her take a ride.

She slid onto my cock while wincing in pain. We weren't using any lubricant however her wet pussy made things a little easier. As a man who hadn't had sex for over 10 years this felt amazing. Especially because she was definitely the sexiest woman I'd ever been with. As she bounced up and down and screamed I watched her tits jiggle. Every now and then i would grab her breasts and she would just moan and would slow down her riding. As i would tug on her nipples she looked like she would cry. She would sometimes lean forward and let me kiss, lick, and suck her breasts. This was so much better than master-bating to her which had used to be my daily stress relief.

It was then that I came into pussy, now filled with new stress as she screamed. Was she on the pill? When was she in her monthly cycle? Thankfully it turned out that she had taken birth control just in case something like this were to happen. What a sexy, smart, slut she is :).


End file.
